pokemon_fighters_ex_spawns_codes_and_morefandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Pokemon Spawns
Gen 1 The Legendary Bird Trio Articuno '''spawns in the snowy maze area. '''Zapdos '''spawns at the end of the acid area parkour. '''Moltres spawns anywhere near the volcano. The Mew Duo Mew spawns at the top of the big tree. Mewtwo spawns in the "Lord Arceus" Cave Gen 2 Legendary Dogs (Roaming Legendaries) Suicune '''spawns on all bodies of water and forest. '''Raikou '''spawns around the Toxic Waste zone near to the mansion, on top of the Axe Tree (the giant log cut in half with an Axe), or anywhere in the forest. '''Entei spawns anywhere near the volcano,the burnt village,or the forest The Tower Duo Ho-oh '''spawns near the volcano and the desert. '''Lugia '''spawns in the water dimension. Others Celebi spawns in the Tree of Life/ Big Tree. Gen 3 pokemon ex tips Eon Duo '''Latios '''spawns near the water portal. '''Latias spawns near the water portal. Weather Trio Groudon spawns anywhere in the desert. Kyogre spawns anywhere in the ocean. Rayquaza spawns on the last cloud on top of the tree of life Deoxys spawns over the stone bridge. Gen 4 Lake Guardians Uxie Mespirit and Azelf spawn in Arceus Cave Creation Trio Dialga '''and '''Palkia '''both spawn through the portal on top of Temporal Tower. '''Giratina '''spawns in the Distortion world on Temporal Tower through the portal. (parkour area) After you pass through the portal, you have to do another extremely hard parkour to get to Giratina. Using fly on either Rayquaza and Salamence is a good option, or maybe Natu, Gallade or Deoxys to teleport. Dream Duo '''Darkrai '''spawns anywhere in the Haunted Mansion. '''Cresselia '''spawns inside or near the water portal. The Sea Guardian Duo '''Phione spawns in the water portal. Manaphy spawns in the water portal. Others Rotom '''spawns in the Haunted Mansion. '''Shaymin spawns on the flower patch pass Rotom Village. Heatran '''spawns near the volcano. '''Arceus spawns up the stairs of the temporal tower Gen 5 The Kami Trio Tornadus spawns on the Axe tree or sometimes in the Acid Area Thundurus spawns at the end of the Obby in toxic waste. Landorus spawns anywhere in the desert. The Tao Trio Zekrom spawns anywhere in the stone maze Reshiram spawns in the burnt village past volcano. Kyurem spawns in the Ice Cave near the water portal. Others Meloetta spawns at the end of the Obby in the tree of life. (in other words: on the top of the inside of the big tree) Genesect spawns in the forest. Victini spawns around the volcano. Keldeo spawns anywhere in the forest. Gen 6 Zygarde is event only Hoopa spawns anywhere in the desert temple (except the roof) Diancie spawns in Whistle-Burrow Cave. Gen 7 Marshadow spawns anywhere in Haunted Mansion, Field, and Toxic Waste. Mega Stone Locations Gyaradosite:Any where in the the ocean Charizard Y '''is shop only. '''Charizard X '''is shop only. '''Venasaurite is shop only. Blastoisite is shop only Slowbrowite is shop only. pinsirite is not yet implemented Gyaradosite spawns anywhere in the ocean. Mewtwonite Y was obtained by getting 95% pokemon shiny.It is now a tournament mode prize heracronite is not yet implemented Blazikenite spawns anywhere at the volcano next to the desert. Sablenite spawns in the Unown Shrine. Altarianite spawns in anywhere of toxic waste, not in the waste. Banettite spawns anywhere in the mansion. Absolite spawns anywhere in the field infront of toxic waste. Glalilite spawns anywhere in the ice area. Salamancite spawns in the hut village. Metagrossite spawns in Whistleburrow cave. Garchompite spawns anywhere in the dessert. Tyranitarite spawns anywhere in the dessert. Latiasite is a tournament prize. Latiosite is a tournament prize. Lucarionite spawns in the stone maze. Diancite is a tournament prize. Lopunnite'' ''on top of Axe trunk. Item Locations Fire Stone in the Volcano. Leaf Stone on a cliff near the 4 pillars where a portal would spawn. Water Stone in the Tidepools. Sun Stone on the crates on desert temple. Moon Stone in the burnt village. Dawn Stone is in the sword room near dragon spawn (fly will help alot) Gracidea is in the flower patch where shaymin spawns Reaper Cloth in Haunted Mansion. Magmarizer on top of the Volcano. Electirizer in the underground factory. You must reach it by saying "ZapdosPowered" and finding the elevator on the beach. Odd Keystone Spawns In the sewer system. Heart Scales spawn in the beach, Lake, Ocean, Shop. Oval Stone on the side of Toxic Waste. Shiny Stone in the tree of life/ the big tree. Razor Claw in the legendary hints room. (Arceus cave) Rotom's transformations at the village with the statue of the Lake Trio (Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf). Binding Grip shop only. Grip Claw shop only. Happiny's stone on the side of the volcano. Slowpoke Tail is in the lab where the lights are Prison bottle 'is on the bottom floor of the Desert Palace. '''Up-Grade '''is underground in the whistle burrow cave, pass the hoopa, deoxys, and mewtwo, then take a right turns and go behind some boxes. D'ubious-Disc is in the ZapdosPowered factory area near the trash in a secret room Category:Legendary pokemon Category:List of legendary pokemon Category:List of items Category:List of stones Category:List of mega stones Category:Pokemon locations